Light up the Sky
by Ryoko of the Ink
Summary: Sasuke has sensed a change in Naruto, one that was not for the better. So in a effort to fix Naruto, Sasuke takes up “stalking” him. “Let me tell you why, I would die for you” [SasuNaru][LEMON][Yaoi]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, oh ho there would be so much Yaoi you could barely contain yourself.

Summary: Sasuke has sensed a change in Naruto, one that was not for the better. So in a effort to fix Naruto, Sasuke takes up "stalking" him… "Let me tell you why, I would die for you" SasuNaru, LEMON, Yaoi

Paring: SasuNaru

Point of View: Sasuke's

* * *

Light up the Sky

**You're making a choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I am Silence.**

Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the "Uchiha Massacre" had a problem; a problem that perplexed him to no end. This problem came in the form of a blond anbu. His problem was a person who how irritated, yet intrigued him to no end. His problem was with the dobe himself, Naruto Uzumaki. A problem that had continued to eat at him ever since he had discovered it, and it had caused many sleepless nights for the teen.

Now, how could one person invoke so much emotion within the normally stoic Uchiha? What was so special about the, now anbu, Naruto Uzumaki, that made him different then every other person that Sasuke came in contact with?

Was it the sunshine yellow hair? No, there were plenty of blonds in Konoah; take Ino for example, she was blonde yet Sasuke felt no feelings of friendship, more like repulsion. There were still vivid memories in Sasuke's mind of being molested, and you can only here so many Sasuke-kuns before going insane. So it couldn't be Naruto's crazy-yellow blond hair.

Was it Naruto's new rank of anbu that made Sasuke this way? No, it was to be expected that Naruto would have a higher rank then he. After all, Sasuke felt lucky that he was even allowed back into the village after what he had done...

After returning from Orochimaru, many had called the newly returned Uchiha a traitor, and had treated him with scorn. Yet, many villagers, especially the elders, rejoiced that the genius of the Uchiha clan had returned. Many of these elders demanded that the Uchiha immediately be reinstated as a Konoah ninja. Yet, Tsunade had put her fist down, and put Sasuke on a type of trial period; to say the least the council rejoiced.

Sasuke had hated this kind of attention ever sense the days at the academy, with his rabid "fangirls" following him around constantly chanting about how "cool" and "cute" he is. He had grown to hate it, even after one day. Couldn't people see that he just wanted to be left alone? Was it so incredibly hard to perceive that notion?

So, if it wasn't Naruto's rank that made Sasuke suffer. What was it?

The problem lye with the person himself, Naruto Uzumaki. Since the time he has been back Sasuke had noticed a change with the teen. When speaking to him you would see the same cheery personality that so many had grown to love, yet the cheeriness always seemed fake. When Naruto would smile it never seemed to reach his eyes. Also Sasuke would "observe" Naruto gaze off seeming visibly distracted. Yes, something had changed with the teen. But, what was it?

This "change" in Naruto had caused Sasuke to act like this. So in order to find the source of this change Sasuke had taking up stalking, or as he put it following and observing from a distance, Naruto.

Which had led Sasuke to a tree by Naruto's apartment complex, binoculars in hand, facing Naruto's window. Not stalkerish behavior at all… He had already been in this tree for a hour and a half, not that he was complaining, when movement finally commenced from Naruto's apartment.

Brining the binoculars up to his eyes and gazed into the window that faced his tree, a excellent hiding place if he must say so. Naruto had just gotten out of bed and had irritated look marring his, normally cheerful, features; all the while frantically searching for something. What was the blond doing so early in the morning?

Sasuke held the binoculars closer to his face, to see exactly what Naruto was searching for. Ah…there it is, his anbu mask, Sasuke thought when he saw Naruto grab his fox shaped mask and hold it up in the air gazing at it in…disgust?

Was this the reason for Naruto's change? No it couldn't be the mask, not after what Naruto went through to get it, but what the mask represents. The Kyubi… Yes, Sasuke had learned of the Kyubi months before when he entered Naruto's subconscious. He had to admit, that yes it surprised him, yet it was to be somewhat expected. That tremendous power emitting from the dobe had to have a source. So if Naruto hated the fox so much why was he wearing a constant reminder of it?

Yet, those thoughts would have to wait until later. Naruto had left his apartment, and Sasuke the ever patient "observer" must follow.

**  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode.**

Following the blond through the winding roads of Konoah was no easy task for a normal person. Naruto seemed to think that going the most difficult path to the hokage's office was the easiest way. The one path that had the least contact with people, Sasuke noted.

Why would Naruto take this path? If Naruto had taken the main road it would have took him just ten minuets to walk from his home to the Hokage's. Had Naruto purposely taken this route? All of this didn't add up. First it was the strange behavior, now Naruto was purposely avoiding people. What had happened in those three years that Sasuke was away? What had caused the dobe to change this much?

Sasuke continued to trail Naruto as he made his way through Konoah, ever observing**" the blond ninja. **Naruto appeared to be much more sullen, keeping to himself. Not usual qualities of the normally cheery ninja. Qualities of another person all together. A person like himself, a small voice voiced through his mind.

Yes, it was true that the blond and he had grown apart in these recent months. Yet, that wasn't enough time for something monumental to take place right?

After reaching the Hokage's office, Naruto paused slightly gazing at the door ahead of himself. The door guarded by two rookie guards. Naruto seemed to debate within himself about something before continuing, his forehead creased. Seeming to reach a decision he continued towards the doors, yet two pairs of arms prohibited him from continuing. Arms belonging to the two guards at the door.

"Oi Yuki, isn't this the Kyubi brat?" The taller of the two guards asked his partner. This guard had a somewhat grizzled appearance that reminded Sasuke somewhat of a bear.

"I don't know, Matsura," the guard now identified as Yuki told his partner, taking a closer look at Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's cheeks and yanked Naruto's face closer to his own, his face scrunched up as if deciding something. Yuki seemed to have finally made his decision. "Why yes, it is the Kyubi brat, see the markings on his cheeks?" Yuki stated, to which his partner gave a nod in reply.

Why where the two ninja acting like this? Naruto was their superior. They could get seriously reprimanded for doing this, Sasuke thought as he viewed the seen before him.

"Please, let me go." Naruto stated quietly, his eyes downcast.

"Eh, hear that Matsura. The brat asked me to let go." Yuki chuckled to himself as he said this. "Now give me one good reason why I should?"

Naruto gave no reply. His whole posture indicating that he would do anything to be anywhere else at this moment.

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. Why was Naruto responding like this? Surely he could kill those two _ninja_ with his bare hands. Why wasn't he fighting back?

"Yuki, just let the brat go." Matsura urged his partner after a few moments of silence.

"Fine," Yuki began, letting go of Naruto's face. "It's no fun when he doesn't fight back anyway."

Upon the release of his face Naruto made his way into the Hokage's office, never uttering a word.

Sasuke from his hiding spot, located behind a corner, was shaking in anger. Pure unadulterated anger. Anger at the two guards, anger at Naruto for not responding, and most of all anger at himself for not noticing it sooner.

Where was the Naruto Uzumaki who in always walked with a slight bounce in his step? The Naruto Uzumaki who boasted that he would one day become Hokage's. The Naruto Uzumaki who would go through hell and back to do something for his friends? Where was Naruto Uzumaki that fought so hard for him and brought him back to Konoah, his home? Where was the Naruto Uzumaki that he had grown to…care for?

**Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky.  
**

Care for? Where on earth had that come from. Sasuke gripped his hair in confusion. Surely he didn't have any _feelings _for the blond ninja. Right?

Seriously, this is Naruto Uzumaki were talking about. His childhood friend, his rival, nothing more, nothing less. Yes, surely that's all he is right? As if in rebuttal, Sasuke's mind sent him images of Naruto eating ramen, Naruto laughing with a huge smile plastered on his face, and Naruto training…topless. This last image sent heat rushing up to Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke brought a hand up to his cheek. Where had that come from, surely he didn't feel attracted to Naruto.

Yes, surely there wasn't anything attractive about the blond. So what if Naruto had toned abs, curves that any girl would have wished for, and hair that glistened in the sun. It was just teenage hormones that was causing this. You liar, his mind voiced again, think about all you've been through.

Sasuke then thought to all the missions they had endured as a team, sleeping side by side in a effort to get warm, working together as a team to complete missions, and later constantly worrying about Naruto when he was in Sound.

Just remembering these thoughts sent a odd pain to Sasuke's heart. What was it though? Sasuke hadn't felt something like this since his clan had died. What was it? Sudden realization hit Sasuke. Was it…_love_? No… he couldn't possibly _love _Naruto. Sasuke did admit he did feel attracted to Naruto, but love? That concept was too difficult to comprehend.

In all reality what is love? From what Sasuke had heard many of his fangirls sprout love was wonderful. It was bitter, yet, sweet, brought joy and pain, made you feel better even if you were having the worst day of your life. Was this what he felt for the dobe? His mind replied with a voiceless yes.

Sasuke brought a hand up to his mouth, good God he loved him. He Sasuke Uchiha loved Naruto Uzumaki. Upon this Sasuke began to erupt in a fit of unexplainable giggles. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha giggled. Yet, these giggles soon ceased for Naruto had left the Hokage's office and Sasuke quickly gathered his wits and followed him.

While following Naruto, Sasuke continued to think about his newfound _love_ for Naruto. Should he tell the blond how he felt, or would that ruin the already fragile relationship between them. Hell, he didn't even know if Naruto was gay or not. He certainly did sprout his love for Sakura when they were children…

This thought made the smile that had been building on Sasuke's face drop into a frown. Naruto might not return his feelings and that made Sasuke feel as though the world had suddenly stopped. Yet, he must tell Naruto of his feelings. He wouldn't wait until it was too late, he had to live in the now. He had learned that from a early age when his family was inexplicably torn away from him.

Sasuke observed Naruto gently open his apartment door from around the hallway corner, his whole body hidden from view. Or so he thought.

"I know your there Sasuke…"Naruto gently murmured, not even bothering to look at Sasuke. Then he gestured for the"avenger" to follow him inside, Sasuke did.

**  
I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.  
**

Gesturing for Sasuke to sit down on what appeared to be a couch; Naruto sat down on the seat across from Sasuke his azure eyes gazing into Sasuke's own. Sasuke gripped the side of the couch tightly, unnerved by the other's glare. After all it was his own job to do the glaring, not Naruto's.

After what appeared to be a eternity Naruto's voice broke the silence. "So Sasuke I knew you were a avenger, but I never pined you as a stalker." Naruto's voice had taken a odd tone, it wasn't the normal scratchy hyper voice that Sasuke was used too. It was almost as if Naruto's voice had taken on his new "personality." It simply felt too odd, and increased Sasuke's nervousness.

"I wasn't _stalking _you Naruto." Sasuke replied trying to keep his anger in check.

Naruto scoffed at Sasuke's statement, pulling his arms across his chest. " Sasuke you've been following me for two weeks. Isn't that what we call _stalking_." He moved his fingers in up and down motion at the word stalking.

"It's not stalking," Sasuke started trying to come up with a excuse. "I was simply observing you from a distance." Yes, that was a good excuse.

"Not stalking eh, alright. Then Sasuke why were you _observing_ me for the past two weeks?" Naruto asked as though this topic had piqued his interest.

Sasuke remained silent for a moment, to which Naruto nodded his head as if saying it was alright for Sasuke to talk. Oh did he have guts. "You've been acting different," Sasuke stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Different… how?" Naruto began, seeming surprised at Sasuke's statement.

"Your not the same. It's not obvious but I can tell." Sasuke said turning his whole body to face Naruto.

Naruto suddenly stood and sat down beside Sasuke, making the couch bounce slightly from the newly added weight. "How am I different?" Naruto asked, his tone quiet.

"Like that!" Sasuke exclaimed, to which Naruto quirked a eyebrow. "Your just different Naruto. You don't smile like you used to, you don't hang out with your friends nearly as much, and hell you don't even ask Sakura out anymore."

"So?" Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"So!" Sasuke was enraged. "SO, is that all you have to say?"

"Yes, Sasuke SO. So what if I don't smile as much, ever think that I'm tired from my missions. Same goes with why I don't hang out with my friends anymore. And with the whole Sakura thing, so what if I don't ask her out anymore. Did you ever comprehend the fact that I might not like her like that anymore." Naruto shouted standing, his eyes narrowing somewhat.

"You know just as well as I do that those aren't real reasons. The Naruto I knew would never leave his friends alone for anything. The Naruto I knew would never do that." Sasuke shouted back, standing as well.

"Well maybe the Naruto you knew changed Sasuke. That's what people do after all. They change and grow up," Naruto said his tone increasing as he stepped forward towards Sasuke, his hands bunching into fists.

"Why did you change Naruto? Yes, people change, but your change was not for the better?" Sasuke said calming down somewhat.

"I grew up Sasuke," Naruto said his tone low and quiet, his eyes averting from Sasuke's.

"What?"

"I grew up Sasuke, do you honestly think I would continue to live with this false hope of one day being hokage, a false hope that people would accept me for what I am. No, that hope left me long ago. I believe it was when you left Sasuke." Naruto murmured, his eyes gazing right into Sasuke's.

This statement hit Sasuke hard, he had caused Naruto to be like this? A look of shock spread across his face…_shit._

"Yes, Sasuke you caused me to become the way I am. After all you were my first friend, my rival, my _close_ _person. _Aren't you happy about the way I turned out?" Naruto said, another fake smile forming on his face.

"No…Naruto I'm not happy about what happened." Sasuke said his voice cracking. "To know that I caused you to become _this._" Sasuke made a movement as if to move towards Naruto, yet the blond stopped him.

"Stop lying Sasuke, I can't take it." Naruto said quietly, quivering.

"I'm not lying Naruto," Sasuke said cupping Naruto's cheek in his hand. "I care about you Naruto."

"You LIAR," Naruto shouted, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Shit Naruto, I'm not lying when I say I care about you," Sasuke paused to take a breath. " I love you Naruto.

Almost immediately after Sasuke said this Naruto began to shake even more. "Why…why must you lie to me like this." With that Naruto forced Sasuke's hand off of his cheek and fled.

**Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.  
**

Sasuke had finally found Naruto at the old team seven training ground after searching for him for a hour. Naruto was sitting under a tree, his head in his hands, tears falling down his cheeks. Seeing him in this broken state…why it killed Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke uttered quietly, almost a whisper.

"Go away Sasuke." Naruto murmured his voice choked up with sobs, burying his head farther down into his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto." Sasuke said with a gentle tone, crouching into the wet grass by Naruto. Naruto just turned around in response, silent. "I'm serious Naruto," Sasuke said again in the same quiet tone, turning Naruto's face towards his.

"Why couldn't you leave well enough alone." Naruto stuttered, still crying. " I was fine until you came back, damn it Sasuke."

Sasuke only wrapped his arms around the blond in a attempt to comfort him. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto didn't fight against the hold, he only succumbed to it. Crying into Sasuke's shoulder, seeming to calm down slightly.

Seeing the blond calm down Sasuke found the courage to continue what he began. "I didn't lie to you Naruto. I really do love you. Even if I didn't see it at first."

"No more lies Sasuke," Naruto said with a new vigor in his voice, which was quickly replaced with a dejected expression. "Who could possibly love something like me."

"You aren't a something Naruto." Sasuke said cupping Naruto's face again, his thumb carefully tracing each line imprinted on the cheek. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, my close person, and my love."

"How can I believe you? I want to believe you, but how can I know Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly, leaning into Sasuke's hand.

"You can't know Naruto, but you can trust here." Sasuke brought Naruto's hand to his heart. "And you can believe my feelings Naruto. Do you believe me Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation and that was all Sasuke needed to bring his lips to Naruto's.

**  
Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
To cover your eyes,  
Or get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die.**

Kissing Naruto was unlike anything Sasuke had ever experienced. It was utter bliss. After their first initial kiss, which had been somewhat awkward and messy, Naruto and Sasuke had developed a pattern.

Sasuke would begin by gently kissing Naruto on the lips, and continue kissing him increasing pressure every time. Then once he felt as though the blond was to a putty like state he would gently pry the other's lips open thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth. Once he felt he had thoroughly explored Naruto's mouth he would move on to another spot on Naruto, he found he liked Naruto's neck the best. Then once he was done with this spot he would begin the process all over again.

Throughout their kissing they had somehow made their way back to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke and Naruto still firmly attached at the mouth, neither wanting to let the other go. It was a kind of reassurance for them, like a blanket is to a toddler. They needed this, to know the other was there wouldn't disappear.

Making their way to Naruto's bedroom Sasuke gently pushed Naruto down onto the bed and gazed at the sight before him. There Naruto was, lips bruised from kissing, hair a mess, and clothing disheveled. It was the most addicting sight Sasuke had ever seen, and it turned him on to no end.

Sliding his body onto Naruto's, Sasuke began to nibble on Naruto's ear eliciting a moan from the one beneath him. Oh that glorious sound, Sasuke continued to nibble and move his tongue around Naruto's ear. Anything to get another moan, and moan Naruto did.

Sasuke found that Naruto was very vocal when they were kissing, a sound that sent a surge of egotistical pride throughout Sasuke. Knowing that he alone caused Naruto to make these wonderful noises, and just imagine what kind he would make, as they made love. The thought made Sasuke shake with anticipation.

Sasuke then found the zipper for Naruto's jacket and slowly zipped it off all the while looking at Naruto, enjoying the flushed look on his face. Once the jacket was removed Naruto removed the horrid black shirt that was covering all of Naruto's flesh and began to trail kisses down Naruto's chest.

Starting at Naruto's collarbone he would move down in a angle towards each of Naruto's now pert nipples and suck at them, swirling his tongue around each one until they became hard. Then once he felt as though Naruto's nipples had had enough attention Sasuke made a trail with his tongue to Naruto's navel. Trying to taste every piece of skin he could find.

Sasuke wanted, no Sasuke needed more. He needed more of Naruto. Yet, when Sasuke made his way down past Naruto's navel, a pair of tanned arms stopped him. Sasuke's eyes shot to Naruto's fearing he had gone to far. Naruto seeing Sasuke's look of shock quickly remedied the situation. "Sasuke…"Naruto began breathlessly, "It's my turn to make you feel good."

Naruto positioned himself to the floor just between Sasuke's legs and slid off Sasuke's pants and underwear, revealing a very erect member. A look of worry passed through Naruto's eyes as he gazed at it. Seeing the his tension Sasuke quickly spoke. "Naruto you don't have too if you don't want too," Yet, a look of determination was fitted across the Naruto's features.

"I want to do this Sasuke," and with that Naruto gently flicked the head with his tongue, sending shivers of pleasure down Sasuke's spine, causing Sasuke to groan. Seeing the response from Sasuke, Naruto built up tempo, moving his mouth up and down Sasuke's shaft all the while gently fondling Sasuke's balls.

It took all Sasuke had not to come there. "Na…ruto," Sasuke groaned out. " Let me come inside you," Sasuke's eyes desperate and wild.

Naruto slowly nodded and climbed on the bed next to Sasuke, looking to Sasuke for all of the answers. Sasuke slowly removed each article of Naruto's clothing, building up suspense, and gestured for Naruto to do the same to him.

Once fully naked Sasuke fully appreciated the sight before him. "Naruto place your legs on my shoulders," Sasuke stated. Naruto did so easily. "Now I need you to suck on my fingers."

"What-" Naruto began, yet Sasuke cut him off.

"I need you to suck for lubrication. We don't have any, so I need you to suck so it doesn't hurt as much." Naruto nodded his head in response and gently sucked on Sasuke's fingers, one by one. Good God that sight was enough to make Sasuke come right there.

Positioning his now moistened fingers at Naruto's entrance Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes once more. "Naruto this is going to hurt, but please bear with it." Not even waiting for Naruto to respond Sasuke eased one finger into the tight entrance. Naruto only showed a slight sign of discomfort so Sasuke continued and eased another finger in, making a scissor motion.

"Damn it Sasuke," Naruto almost shouted. "That really hurts"

Sasuke made a shushing sound. " I know, but this will make it easier later." Sasuke continued to probe his fingers around until he reached the spot that would make all the pain more bearable for Naruto. Hearing a sudden gasp Naruto, he realized he had reached it.

"Oh hit that again Sasuke," Naruto said his eyes lidded, hands gripping at the white sheets below him.

"I will Naruto just you wait," and with that Sasuke entered Naruto quickly, hoping the speed will somehow alleviate the pain, all the while stroking Naruto's member, in a effort to distract him.

Naruto looked as though he was a bout to cry and he let out a strangled "Ahhh." Sasuke could only kiss him in a effort to somehow stop it. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes again worried. "If you stop now Sasuke, I swear by tomorrow I will castrate you. So hurry the hell up." Naruto said, pain still evident in his voice.

Sasuke continued to thrust into Naruto making a effort to hit Naruto's prostate every time. With one final thrust Naruto's cum sprayed all over his chest, the reaction alone causing him to come within Naruto.

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, something that was growing to be his favorite pastime, and gently stroked his lover's hair. And he stayed that way until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

**  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
And the show goes on.  
But you've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you're broken.  
**

Sasuke awoke to crisp fresh air and something tickling his nose, moving his head aside he saw that it was Naruto. They had somehow become twisted during the night, legs and arms mashed together like some sort of human jig-saw puzzle. However, he felt no inclination to move from this position. With Naruto's face buried into his own neck Sasuke felt oddly at peace. Like this was the most natural place to be in the whole world.

Sasuke nuzzled further down into the covers, and pulled his lover's body close to his own in a attempt to warm himself up. Sasuke was suprised about how much warmth that Naruto's body let out.

Naruto's sleeping face could only be described in one word angelic, corny, but true. Naruto had the face of a angel while sleeping. A angel that had captured the "avengers" heart, Sasuke thought quietly, stroking his lover's hair.

Sasuke's mind was in utter bliss, he doubted he had ever felt this happy in his whole life, even when his family was alive. Sasuke was content with his blond lover and he didn't need anything else. No clan, no revenge, just Naruto. With that Sasuke would be fine.

Naruto yawned slightly and slowly opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, a warm smile spreading across his face. "Hey," he whispered quietly, nuzzling into Sasuke.

"Hey yourself." Sasuke whispered back holding Naruto closer. And they stayed like that for a long while, Sasuke with his eyes closed, until Sasuke felt a tension coming from Naruto. Opening his eyes he followed Naruto's glare to Naruto's very own kitsune anbu mask.

"You are not the demon fox, Naruto." Sasuke said burying his face into Naruto's mop of golden hair.

"Tell the villagers that," Naruto replied sullenly.

"Your not, and that's all that matters. You have so many people who support you. We will prove it to the the villagers later." Sasuke said determinedly gazing into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto quickly gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the cheek and then another on the mouth. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked startled.

"For being you," Naruto replied happily jumping up from bed. "Now lets go take a shower teme. I feel all sticky." With that he quickly ran into the shower.

"Anything you say dobe," Sasuke chasing Naruto into the shower, a huge smirk plastered on his face. Though many would say that it's a grin.

Yes…Sasuke's _dobe _was back and he couldn't be happier.

**

* * *

**

...Light up the sky...  
Let me light up the sky. 

The words in bold belong to **Yellow card**, they are from the song "**Light Up The Sky**", received from the Yellow Card Website, which is up for _public display_.

A/N: Okay, I know Sasuke came off a bit stalkerish, but hey it's Sasuke people. Overall I feel very accomplished with the overall feel of this story; it has probably been one of the most draining pieces of writing that I have ever written.

Inspiration hit me to write this while I was looking through the songs on my itunes to play at my birthday party…go figure.

So come on in and leave a review. I love critique, but flames will be used to ignite the torches of yaoi fans. Remember reviews inspire me to write more.

Also what did you think of this stories format? Like it, hate it. Please tell.


End file.
